


poison

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [32]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst enemy to creativity is self-doubt." ― Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	poison

**self-doubt/poison**

poison is when  
your fellow classmates  
call you ugly  
and starting to believe them.  
poison is self-doubt  
that runs in the veins  
it starts to  
bleed you dry  
until there's  
nothing left  
of you.  
self-doubt is the cruelest  
form of punishment  
to give to yourself.  
self-doubt is poison  
in your mind.  
And only goes away,  
when you're finally  
succumb to your own doubts.


End file.
